The Ice Princess
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Tillie is a girl who can takl to animals. During an acident she falls threw a portal into the past and is befriended by our heard of subzero heros. Diago and Tillie friendship
1. Chap 1: Skaitng on thin ice

**My first EVER **_**Ice Age **_**fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**A girl from the future who can talk to animals falls through a portal into the past and is befriended by a rather odd heard of animals from the Ice age period. Surprisingly she understands Diego more than any one. But what will happen when class mates pay them an unexpected and unwanted visit?**

(Chap 1: Skating on thin ice) (Tillie's P.O.V)

I woke up quite happy for once, but I couldn't understand why. I looked outside and saw nothing but snow, that meant no school! The school was quite old so the whole place would be frozen stiff. We wouldn't even be able to get in. "Yes! No more getting laughed at, no more getting sent home early because I have black eyes or been in a fight. At least for today. And it's my birthday! I'm now 13!" the thing was that it wasn't rely a fight, unless your idea of a fight is seven against one. One would hold me still and the others would beat me up. One time they force fed me peanuts, I can eat any type of nut but them, I was only allergic to peanuts. Luckily I had my special pen with me so I didn't suffocate to death.

I got up, washed and ready so I could play with the few friends I had, I only had 2 friends, Lira and Cody. First I went to see Lira. But when the door opened only Lira's mum was there. "Sorry Tillie, but Lira's in bed with the flu, she'll be out of school for weeks." she said and then closed the door. 

Just as I turned to leave, some thing big, white, fluffy and wet hit my face. "Got you!" came a boys voice.

"Cody! You nearly gave me a hart attack, are you trying to kill me?" I shouted.

"Sorry. Hey, do you want to go down to the lake? I have something to tell you." He asked as he bowed and kissed my hand. I blushed bright red, of course I liked him more than a friend, but he was one of the more popular boys and if I said I liked him I would get twice the pain I normally get. Cody, like me, could talk to animals and as usual we talked to his pet cat, Fuago (that's pronounced Fway-go) on our way to the park.

"All the other cat's think I'm weird because I don't like to kill mice. I just don't see the point, it only makes you tired and if you do catch one it doesn't taste nice, and all you really get is saw paws and a mouth full of fur. I have enough trouble dealing with bringing up fur balls as it is, I don't need any more, thank you very much." He said. "Oh, and happy birthday." He nudged Cody, who handed me a small cage. "I caught a mouse for you to keep as a pet. But I don't think that I will be doing that again any time soon."

When we got to the park there were a few gangs of people but I couldn't tell if I knew them, so I probably didn't. We stood under the only tree in the park, it was on top of a hill were you could see the entire pond which was rely big enough to be a lake.

"Fuago, could you a…" he hinted.

"… Wh… Oh! Of course! I'm just umm… leaving. Yea um… by." and with that he scampered.

"What was all that about?"

"Well there's something that I wanted to tell you. But first, happy birthday." He handed me a small box. When I opened it I was surprised to find a beautiful ring. The ring itself was made of white gold and the stone was a large, dark purple amethyst.

"Cody! It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I was hoping that you would take it, not as just my best friend, but as… my girlfriend?" I could hardly believe the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"You mean it?" when he nodded I felt like screaming. "Yes, I will." I smiled and let him slip the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. Before I could say any more he pulled me close and kissed me. This took me by surprise but I didn't pull away, this was the perfect first kiss. My body filed with fire works and my hart flew, also to my surprise he decided to deepen the kiss, but I still didn't pull away. I just hoped that he had felt the same thing. Today was just perfect, no school, it's my birthday, I have a beautiful new ring, it is a beautiful snowy day and my new boy friend is kissing me so passionately while under a tree.

When he pulled away I didn't know how much time had passed, just that I had enjoyed it and that I loved you.

"I have to go before my mum get's back home from shopping. I'll come back to see you later ok."

"By." I said as he left.

"Hey! Nice one mate!" came a voice from behind me with a strong Australian ascent. I looked to see a squirrel on the tree trunk.

"Logan! You saw that?"

"A bit hard to miss you two, snogging under my hazel nut tree."

"Please don't get started."

"Oh, come on. I'm happy for you. He may be popular, but unlike some popular boys, he's a smart boy, other's have there brains in there biceps." He chuckled. Logan has always been my friend. He was the reason that I had met Cody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Cody's P.O.V)

I walked home with Fuago but I didn't listen to him like I would normally. I was thinking of Tillie. I could still feel the sparks on my tongue from the kiss we had just ended. I had always loved her, even from the day we first met…

_It was Christmas day, I was 7 years old and I was walking with my new pet kitten strutting beside me, when I heard my friend Logan cry out, "Help please! Cody were are you? Please help!" so I took of for the hazel nut tree. _

_By the time I got there I just caught 7 figures running into the distance, and there was a girl curled up in the snow. Her tears were mixed with blood coming from her lip and several cuts on her arms and wrists. The girl was 6 years of age. Her hair was long, black and wavy, it looked as if her had been made out of the midnight sky, her face looked as if she was an angel that had fallen from the havens. When I saw her eyes I was hypnotised, they were the strangest eye colour I had ever seen, but without a bought the most beautiful, her eyes were an icy silver that shone like the icicles hanging from the branches over our heads._

"_Are you ok?" I said softly, and held one hand out to help her up. She sat up._

"_Yea." She replied as she took my hand. When I tried to pull her up she winced in pain and more blood spilled out, staining the angelic snow with the colours of death._

"_Your not ok. I'll take you to my home so we can get you cleaned up."_

"_May I know your name?"_

"_Cody."_

"_I'm Tillie." she smiled as a picked her up and carried her away from her possible death._

(End Cody's P.O.V)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tillie waltzed around on the frozen lake. Still deep in thought of that first kiss, remembering how sparks flew everywhere and how excitement filled her hart when he took it up another level, such a passion it could only be true love. She knew that he hand to feel the same for her, only that would have driven him to give her such a kiss. He had had a few girlfriends before her and he had given them a small kiss before, but what had hurt her was when he saw it. It killed her hart when she saw him with other girls and kissing them, but what she didn't know was that every other time when he kissed he felt nothing, it was all false love.

But she didn't have to think about that any more, now he was hers and no one else's.

"Hey! Silly." came a girl's rumbling voice

"It's Tillie."

"DON'T BACK CHAT!" she yelled as she punched Tillie in the face. "I saw you with him and don't you deny it. Now listen to me. You are going to stop talking to him and let him know that you never want to see him again. You will never go near him again and above all you will not kiss him. I'm the one that's going to be the girl on his arm, not a peasant like you ok."

"To late Janet."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just asked me to be his girlfriend and I've said yes. And it was him who started the kiss and it was him that stuck his tongue in my mouth."

Janet clenched her fist and punched Tillie so hard she went sliding to the centre of the lake. The ice was thin there and broke effortlessly.

(Lilly's P.O.V)

I shot through the ice like a speeding bullet and went further and further down when suddenly a blue light appeared at me feet. I fell through the mist of light back into another pool, but there didn't seem to be a boundary anywhere and what was once water above my head as the surface, was now ice about 3 ½ inches thick. I was going to drown and soon.

After about a minute I couldn't hold on. Just as I let out my breath a huge paw broke through the thick ice and a voice called, "Grab my paw." so I did.

When I was pulled out of the freezing water, the cold was getting to much for me to cope with and I fainted, but before my vision was blanked out I saw the silhouette of what looked like a tiger with overgrown teeth… 


	2. Chap 2: weired or what?

**I LOVE ICE AGE!**

(Chap 2: Weird or what?) (Tillie's P.O.V)

Slowly my cautiousness came back to me. I could feel my body lying on a smooth rock that was heated by a close by fire and my head was lying on something long and furry. I moved slowly, not wanting to startle anyone who might be near. "I think she's coming too." same a sort voice, it seemed to belong to a big cat dew to the slight growl held in it, but what would a big cat be doing in a place full of snow? I opened my eye's properly and stood up in shock. The voice had come from a sabre-toothed tiger, and the thing that I was lying my head on was a mammoth's trunk!

"Wow! Calm down, we wont heart you!" the mammoth spoke threw his trunk.

"Chill Mani. Your wasting your breath. Human's can't even talk, let alone understand what were saying." said a possum that was hanging upside down on a branch above my head along with his friend.

"I beg your pardon!" I shouted, making the little creatures fall beside me, "I can talk and hear you so I don't know what you mean buddy." I scolded him.

"Crash, did you _have_ to upset her. I'm trying to sleep dude." the other moaned.

"Sorry Eddy." he said, scratching his neck.

"Sorry for scaring you. But I think that you should watch your mouth ok." I said as I pointed at the tallest one.

A goofy looking sloth took my hand and gave it a kiss before saying, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sid 'Lord of the Flames' but one tribe of mine sloth's call me the 'Fire King'."

"But to us he's just Sid." Said the tiger, "Name's Diageo. You've met Crash and Eddy. An this is Elle and Mani." he motioned towards the two mammoths.

Suddenly a wacky squirrel with overgrown teeth flew past my head and hit the ice wall behind me, clutching a half burnt acorn. "That is Scrat, he's a squirrel rat." Diageo told me.

"Scrat the squirrel rat? Weird. So your all one small heard?"

"Yea weird or what? But we don't see Scrat so much because he's always trying to save his nuts." Sid laughed.

"Well we better get moving, it's morning and we want to get out of here before that mountain explodes." Mani pushed Sid back onto his feet.

"So were you from?"

"What year is it?" I just had to ask that.

"19,000 BC. But what the BC stands for I don't know." Replied Diageo.

"How did you here that?"

"There's one tribe that has learnt to speak. I hared the old fortune teller speak of a girl who would come from the future and she would be able to speak to us animals. Judging from the time she came from and the knowledge of the future that this was the year 19,000 BC, and from today the cave drawings were to be used to record stories of our life, and there's. The tribe let me stay to here this prophesy when they caught me eavesdropping and treated me as one of there tribe, they believe that we are the same and should not be feared and hunted, but treated equally and protected. They whish to honour us animals, not betray us."

"That human must be me."

"Is that were your from? What time?"

"2008. The BC stands for Before Christ. We are 19,000 years away from the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of God."

"Who is God?" Asked Sid.

"In a few religions god is the one who created the world."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and rocks began to come down from the mountain.

"Every one in here." Mani called and pulled us all into a cave full of drawings.

"This is the cave I told you about!" gasped Diageo. "Hey there's me," He pointed with one of his claws. "and it look's nothing like me." he shook his head.

"Well they don't have real paint or paint brushes like we do in the future, so what do you expect?" then the ground shook again.

"Mani what did you say that was?"

"A mountain, why?"

"That's no mountain, it's a volcano."

"A what?"

"Well they don't have a name yet but that is a volcano. It was named after Volcan, the roman mountain god who was believed to have lived in the mountain in Pompeii. But when they discovered that it was full of flaming hot lava after it irrupted, those who survived named it after the god that once lived in it and named it a volcano."

"Were is pompous or what ever its called?" Sid said before running into the wall… again.

"Pompeii is a city in Roam. But that country won't be discovered for a long time. In fact countries won't know about each other for the next thousand years."

"Ok." replied Diageo. The others stared at him, "So I understood what she said."

"Let's get moving before the mou… volcano starts shaking again.

When we finally stopped Sid had sat in a small water volcano. Mani and Diageo smiled.

"3, 2, 1." they said and Sid was shot up into the air.

Crash and Eddy thought it would be fun to shoot up too, so they held hands and put there free hands in the cold, jetting water and screamed as they were lifted by there arms into the air. They were landing near me so I moved in place and caught the two in my arms.

"Thank you" they said together as they gave me a hug.

"Oh! Why couldn't you just let them be squashed on the floor, maybe that would knock some sense into them, or at least shut them up."

"In your dreams." we all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
